Birds of a Feather
by huneydukesgirl
Summary: not many ffs of gred and feorge...i mean fred and george...cough anywho, the twins go to the US for the Order pre HBP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so I know I haven't written in a while but I wanted to get this story done before I posted it…………not gonna happen. I've already written up to chapter 21….and I'm STILL NOT DONE….sad I know, but stay with me.

Disclaimer: I acutally own something! I own some of the spells, the American Order, the American Characters, the memory and the plot. I do not however own the Order of the Phoneix, the British characters, the wizarding plot, or anything that belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. WE LOVE YOU…alright I won't do that again.

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter One**

"Oy, Fred, hurry it up! Will ya?"

"Calm down, I'm righ' here. What's the beig rush anyway? I thought we were flying?"

"Not by brooms, you prat! The muggle way!"

"George, you're starting to scare me. You sound like Percy."

George looked remotely shocked but shook his head and grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

"Hey, George, wait up. Will you tell me what the big hurry is at least?"

"Fred, you and I both know that because of the Order we can't travel by magic. So, I bought a plane ticket."

"What the bloody hell is a plane?"

"Some mechanical device muggles fly in."

Now it was Fred's turn to look shocked.

"Now you're starting to sound like Dad."

George dropped his bags and lunged at Fred. Fred, glad he finally got a reaction from his twin, tried to dodge him a little to late. George had Fred in a head lock and was sliding his fist over his skull.

"No fair! Get off me you oaf. You never give a noogie to Fred Weasley!"

George smirked and let go of a struggling Fred.

"Come on, I thought you said we were in a hurry," Fred replied after re-combing his hair with his fingers.

The trouble-making brothers' prank shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, had been bringing in tons of money. They both decided to take a vacation, but the Order asked them to do a mission. Of course the two never found a reason to say now. They half-expected fighting evil to be their vacation.

When the Order told them about going to the United States to do their mission, George and Fred could have kissed Dumbledore…George literally kissed Dumbledore on the cheek and did a sort of skip. Hermione told them that flying would be the fastest way possible and of course, they didn't hesitate. She told them everything: the good and… the bad.

"I don't see what Hermione was talking about," said George as he buckled himself in.

"She probably just stretched it a little, she's like that you know."

"Yeah, you're right. This is going to be a breeze." He lied back down in his slightly slanted seat with his hands forming a pillow behind his head.

"A breeze," Fred agreed, closing eyes.

Of couse, this was their first flight so out of logic, they didn't know how to strap themselves in properly. Not to mention by airplane rules, you are supposed to have our seat upright while take off.

"Umm… sir, your seat should be upright untill after take off. It's British law," replied a blonde stewardess, with an obvious american accent.

"We'll be fine. No worries, beautiful," said George. As you can tell, George was always flirting here and there.

"No, sir. You have to have-"

Just then a huge crash was heard from the front of the plane. Someone had dropped their luggage, a lot of luggage. The blonde stewardess ran to see what had happened. George turned around to see Fred grinning.

"A memory charm and the Tumbline curse."

George laughed and lied back in his chair when the captain came on:

"Welcome on the American Airlines, passengers. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable trip. Please turn all electronics off and your seats in the upright position and prepare for take off. Thank you."

When the plane rose, the twins grabbed on to their seats, not used to the feeling. The airplane slowly ascended as it gained speed. Fred and George, who of coursed ignored the rules, flew out of their seats doing a sort of sommersault into the seats and laps of the people behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long to post, but I've been busy lately, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter

Chapter Two 

The rest of the trip was quite enjoyable after the twins received some ice for their headwounds. When they arrived in New Yourk a few hours later they surprisingly found a limo with a man holding a sign with "Weasleys" written in black on it.

"Well, I guess we go here," offered Fred.

"Hello, this is my brother Fred Weasley and I'm George. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man just opened the door like he hadn't heard a word. Fred shrugged and climbed in the limo.

"What the bloddy hell!"

Fred and George looked around the new surroundings, grinning.

"Now this is what I call service," Fred said again.

"Well brother, I think I found something better."

George lifted up in one hand a bottle of champagne and in the other two glassesjust right for the occasion. Fred mischeiviously grinned when his twin handed him a glass.

"Cheers," they laughed.

Half and hour or so had passed when both bottels were empty and the Weasley twins were…_friendly._ They tried to make a conversation witht the driver but he waspractically stone.

"Any kids? No? How about… a woman? Do you have a girl?" George kept trying untiol Fred told him it was no use.

"Oy, Forge-hic-is there any more champagne?"

"No, it's bone dry," George replied, holding the bottle to his eye.

"That, my good sirs, is why I always keep an extra bottle up front," the driver finally spoke, handing them a fresh bottle. The twin's smiles turned inot ridiculous grins and popped the bottle open.

"Now that's a good lad!" One of the twins cheered.

A few moments later the limo stopped in front of a very fancy hotel.

"So, er, what do I owe ya?"

"It's been covered, Master Fred."

"Master? Ha! You hear that Gred? He's like a house-elf," as those words slipped out of his mouth a man came up and grabbed them through the hotel doors.

"Will ya hush up? We're in front of muggles," he whispered.

"Oh! So you're a wizard too, eh?"

The man covered his mouth and dragged them inot the other room:

"Hush! What are ya, drunk?"

The twins just grinned swaying this way and that.

"Oh."

"Oh, tha's a good fellow! No worries, it should wear off-hic-soon. By th' way, this is by brother Gred and I'm Forge…no…Forge and Gred… Fred and George! There we go!" George comforted.

The wizard just shook his head and led the young men to their rooms.

"Will you two just stay here for the night? In one place, please?"

The next morning Fred and George could barely get out of bed.

"Awww, Lord, I feel like I've been hit by some sort of curse."

"What happened last night," Fred mumbled. "Were we attacked?"

"No, what you two got is a hangover," said the same wizard the night before.

"What the bloddy hell is a 'angover? And who are you?"

The man just laughed. He had chestneut hair and looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"A hangover is a muggle word for what you two are goin' throught righ' now. You git them if you drink a muggle beverage."

"_Any muggle beverage!_" Both twins were shocked.

"Nah, jist the ones with alchol."

"Alca-who-what?"

"Al-cho-hol, don't worry you'll catch on. Your'e the fellas from the British Order aren't-cha?"

"Mmhm…" Both murmered.

"Here, here's some ice. It should help, but for now I have to go. Just try to stay outta trhouble, ight?"

The twins were left alone in their misery for the rest of the day. Finally Fred tried to make a conversation, in order to evaporate the erey silence.

"How did that man know about the Order?"

George moaned, "Who knows…"

"I'm serious, how do we even know if were can trust this guy?"

"George just groaned agained and turned on his side, his back facing Fred. However, Fred faced George, getting interesting in the conversation.

"Yeah, what…what if he's an American _Death Eater._"

"Fred, think logically. If he's a death eater he would have killed us last night when we weren't in our right minds."

Fred sighed and rolled over on his back, his thoughts wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Birds of a Feather: Ch.3

Finally they were able to get out into the city the next day. Ryan, the wizard from the night before, gave them a tour of New York City.

"How did you know about the Order?"

"The British Order of the Pheonix? Well its actually quite a long story."

"I'm in no hurry."

"Its nots important."

"Sure it is."

"No really, boring story."

"So bore me."

It was apparent, Fred wanted his answers, and he had won.

The wizard sighed and begun:

"According to Robinson there are around…eleven Orders in the world. The Order of the Phoenix is the top Order. The Orders do not know about each other for safety reasons. We have different Orders because You-Know-Who has allys every and there are other dark wizards."

"You mean we have more people like Voldemort?"

Ryan cringed at the name and Fred felt a sense of pride being able to say _his_ name just like Dumbledore and the Marauders. After Ryan recovered the conversation continued.

"N-no, not exactly. More like wizardswho want to follow He-Who-Must-_Not_-Be-Named's tracks. They are almost just as evil, yet easier to catch and not as clever. The DarkOne rewards them handsomely; and promises power when the world is at his fingertips."

Fred saw George shudder. He flet the same way. What would happen if Voldemoret won this war?

"If the Orders don't know about each other, how did you know that we belonged in the Order of the Phoenix?" George was getting interested in the conversation.

"The head of our Order assigned me to welcome and asscort you."

"Well if you blokes have an Order why did Dumbledore assign us here?"

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropped. He was looking like he had been told a mixture of pigs could fly and Christmas had come early.

"_Dumbledore? The Dumbledore! He's _the leader of your Order!"

The twins stole a glance at each other.

"Yes…"

"Have- have you _met _him!"

Ryan was acting like Dumbledore was some kind of celeberity.

"Yes…"

Fred and George had always thought of Dumbledore as a grandfather or an old friend, not a famous movie star. Ryan just continued down the street, looking awe struck.

"Why? Who is the head of your Order?"

"I dunno, never met him."


	4. Chapter 4

Birds of a Feather Ch.4

The rest of the day the twins did some exploring by themselves. They saw all the sights and even tried some New York pizza, but it wasn't untill after the pizza did they see their favorite sight.

"Hey, Fred, look over there," George whispered with a nodd.

Fred slowly flicked his eyes over to where George had indicated with his "secretive" nodd. Two muggle women were window shopping across the street. They looked aobout their age, fairly tall, long legs, and both an arm full of shopping bags. The one on the right had long wavy light brown hair and the on the left had perfectly straight long black hair. The brunett was wearing slightly baggy pants and a red halter. Her friend had on short shorts and a midriff shirt.

George grinned at his brother and started to cross the street before Fred grabbed his coller,

"What are you doing!" Fred hissed.

"What do you think? Come on Fred, just like Howarts times!"

"In Hogwarts, both of us were single!"

"Oh…right. Angelinga. You two must be really into it."

Fred didn't answer and kept a strong hold on his twin's coller.

"Come on Fred, please?"

George did his best 'puppy-eyes-trebling-lower-lip-' routine. Disgusted, Fred gave in.

The twins walked ever so causally up to the young women just like they did in Hogwarts. They knew they had the Weasley charm and they knew how to display it well.

"Oh, come on, Emily, I think you should buy it."

"Na…"

"Why not?"

"I…just don't like it, Kim."

"Well, I think you would look lovely in it," George whispered in Emily's ear.

The girls truned around and the girl named Kim giggled.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Emily answered.

"Course." George put on a seductive smile and leaned on the window.

Kim giggled again and caught a glemse of Fred.

"Well this one is a quiet one," she teased.

Fred put on a breath taking smile and said in a deep, calming voice:

"This quiet one isn't single."

Kim's eyes widend, "Oh? Small world, same here!"

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Speaking of Chad, aren't you two going out for dinner tonight?"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!"

She ran to her car and sped off causing several angry drivers to honk their horns and Emily to stand dumbfounded on the side of the road.

"Does she always leave without a good bye?" George was still looking in the direction of the car taking off.

"She was my only ride!" Emily's jaw was dropped and her hands on her hips.

"You could come to our flat and call for a ride there, if you'd like."

"Na, I can always get a cab."

George grabbed her arms so she was looking straight into his honey-colored eyes.

"No, really. I insist."

She smiled, "Well then I guess it couldn't hurt."

After the red head and Emily returned to the hotel room the limo driver offered to drive Emily home.

"Thanks for everything George." She was about to climb into the limo when he stepped between her and the door.

"Anytime, but you have to promse me one thing."

She tilted her head to the side, arms cross and a smile trying to play her lips, but she refused to let it show, "And whats that?"

"A date, let me have the honour of a dinner."

Emily smiled, took a pen out of her purse and wrong on his hand:

My pleasure: 624-4225

And stepped into the limo. George waitedx untill the limo disipeared before punching the air in triumph. After he calmed down he slowly walked back inisde whispering, "Always the Weasley Charm."

A/N: I don't want to give the surprise away before I have to….but maybe, if I get these posted up here fast enough, ch.8 will be up before u'll figure out this clue: look at the phone number.


	5. Chapter 5

Birds of a Feather, Ch.5

The next morning, the Weasleys slowly woke up with a cup of coffee, which they were growing quite font of. When George woke up, Fred was starin at the muggle news.

"What are you doing," he asked disbelivebly.

"Watching the news."

"The _muggle_ news."

"Well we don't have anything else to explain why we're here or what is going on here."

George just shook his head and poured his second cup of coffee. At first he thought he heard tapping but figured it was that box that Fred was staring at.

"George knock it off!"

"What? I'm not doing anything," he said almost out of habbit.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna believe that! A Weasley twin not doing anything."

"I'm serious, I'm not doing anything!"

"Then where the hell is that tapping coming from!"

The twins slowly turned their heads towards the window. Exactly three owls were pecking on the window with objects in their talons. They opened the hotel window letting the tired owls rest from their long journy. One of the owls collasped as soon as he got in.

"I swear, it's a mericale that bird is still alive, flying all the way from England." Fred said, helping Errol's letter out of his grip.

"How's you Errol? Mum still won't let you retire?"

Errol hooted merily as in saying, 'Course not! I'm as strong as an ox!' Before collasping again. George chuckled and let the poor creature rest.

"Seems like Mum and Dad heard that you were watching the muggle news as well, they sent us the Daily Prophet," George said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fred answered with a wave of his hand. Fred was more interested in the letter a tiny black owl had brought. George smirked, he knew exactly how sent _that_ letter.

"Who's owl is that one," George asked, poiting to a very handsome barn owl.

"I dunno," Fred mumbled, not even looking up from the letter, he just shrugged.

George went over ot the owl and saw a newspaper titled _Magic Nation_, and a letter attached. He slolwy opened the letter:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_It's pretty hard to keep up with the wizard news, especially if you're new. Hopefully this is a little more helpful._

_Ryan_

George unraveled the newspaper and was surprised to see death written all ove rit. A murdered family was in almost every article. Hollow faces stared up at George. He, at first, thought they were muggle pictures, untill a parent would hold their children tighter or blink away tears. He was surprised that the only good news was that either they found the long lost body of an Auror or they caught, _one_ Death Eater….dead. He finally tore himself way from the grim pictures to the text:

The Lay-Low Order, we are sorry to say, is still in effect. Our Aurors say it is still too dangerous to preform magic in public, announce to anyone that you are a witch/wizard or even order magical items. We must recognize how hard they are working to bring us peace…

George couldn't read any further. He now understood what a risk Ryan was taking to help them or be apart of the American Order. He now realized the members of the Order didn't know each other because it was too dangerous. He now knew why Dumbledore had sent them to America. This country was losing the battle, soon Voldemore would control the U.S.A.


	6. Chapter 6

Birds of a Feather, Ch.6

Geoge told Fred about the newspaper and both of the twins talked it over with Ryan and he was overjoyed when they told him they would do anything it took to win. Ryan even offered to take them all out for dinner. The entrie limo ride there they three discussed it, but what they didn't know wat there was a fourth person listening.

At dinner Ryan was explaining that one of his old friends from school, and partnet durning one of the Order's misssions, was missing.

"I'm starting to worry. He hasn't owled me in weeks. He went on a different mission three weeks ago and hasn't returned."

A week passed and all three were working non-stop. The twins even shared their belief of how close the U.S was to distruction. This obviously worried Ryan, because he started working even harder than before, losing any of the sleep he used to squeeze in.

The next day they got an owl from him. It was scribbled very quickly, and sloppy, like he was nervous.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I got home late last night and found a head…well a rock bewitched to look like a head. It resembled my friend I was telling you about earlier this week. I am beining to fer for my life. They found me, but I'm not going to let them catch me like this. I'm going to try to find my friend, Alex. Please, if I do not write in two weeks, know I am …dead, and please remember I went down fighting, not begging for my life. Also know, you've become good friends of mine._

_Yours truly-_

_Ryan_

This letter preturbed the twins. Ryan was a good mna, and he was stumbling right into his own death.

Nights passed and no owl from Ryan. The twins kept telling temselves he had a whole week to write, but their hearts said other wise.

On night the twins were up and talking like any other night, when someone was pounding on the door.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Ryan?"

"No, he has a key."

The twins were whispering, wondering what to do.

"Sounds like they are trying to break downt he door."

Fred slowly withdrew his wand and inched towards the door.

"On three?"

"On three."

The redhead readily counted together ready for battle.

"One…"

"Two…"

Then all together, "Three!" they shouted, opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Birds of a Feather, Ch.7

The twins opened the door on three and saw a very tall man whose clothes were drenched in sweat, mud, rain, and blood.

"Oh thank God!" He said, stumbling in the room.

The Weasley brothersstood dumbfounded in the doorway stareing at the strange man.

"Shut the door! Do you want some Death Eaters to find us! Ugh, do you have some ice?"

George pushed the door closed while the slam echoed. Fred recovered first:

"Um…no offense…but who-"

"Who the bloody hell are you!"

"Crap, I forgot. I'm Alex…Ryan's friend."

Alex was around 6'3" tall and had short black hair. This body was dressed in rags and had infected cuts and brusis all over. He had one black eyes swollen shut. When he said Ryan's name he shut his good eye and sat down on the bed, buryiing his face in his hands.

"Ryan?"

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"Is he okay?"

The twins were relieved to finally have some news about Ryan.

Alex shook his head and raised it. His face was streaked his tears.

"No…" he whispered, his voice cracking. "He-he died. He was trying to fight off the Death Eaters…he saved my life…"

"He-he died?" Fred was almost dead with shock.

"He tld me to come here. That I would be safe."

George looked out the window and could have sworn he had seen a tiny green dot a long distance off. The Dark Mark….


	8. Chapter 8

Birds of a Feather, Ch.8

"Nonsense, if you stay they will for certain kill you. If you go to England we have some friends who will protect you.

"I can't thank you guys enough."

The twins watched Alex disipear into the airport. Hopeing he would make the trip to England alive.

"Fred, I'll be right back, have to use the john."

"Alright, we'll wait."

George walked inot the airport looking for the men's room when…

"George! George is that you?"

"Emily! How have you been?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Fi- how did you know I was George and not my brother?"

"I have my ways," she laughed, "what are you doing here? You're not leaving around you!"

"No, no, just escorting a friend."

"Oh…small world! So were we! How have u been, Fred?"

"Its _George._"

"Whatever."

Emily gave Kim a diaproving look. George turned his entire attention on Emily.

"How could I leave without that wonderful dinner, you promised me?"

She smiled, "How about tonight?"

"Deal, see you at eight at Zoey's Pizza," and with a snap of his fingers, a rose appeared in his hand and handed it over to, "for a lovely lady," he whispered. He gave a wind and walked away secretly praising himself for being about to do wandless magic.

Hourse later he met Emily at the pizza shop. He, personally, thought it was a nice date… hell it wasn't nice, it was incredible! After pizzq he offered a walk in the park. They talked for hours, it was a little difficult when it came to childhoods. George didn't know how to make up a story for the seven…six and a half years at Hogwarts, so he stuck with homeschooling. Not only himself, but Emily was a little shaky on her past too, she just kept asking about him.

"Emily, I had a really great time tonight," he finally said.

"I did too," she smiled. They were standing face to face.

"How did you _really_ know who I was?"

"This morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you walk different from Fred and you have this single freckle on the tip of your nose…"

George smiled and leaned down. The Weasley charm had perfect tiing and he was always listened to it, and right now it was saying, _kiss her, kiss her!_

At first she didn't know how to respond but then she slowly kissed him back. He put his arms on her hips and pulled her in closer kissing her deeper. She put her arms aorund his neck and her fingers played with his hair. His lips nipped at hers and they kissed only a few moments longer. When they pulled away they didn't move. Her body was still pressed up against his and she was breathing fst. He was about to leave in again when he heard someone approach.

"How sweet," a voice hissed.

George turned aroudn to see a man draped in a large cloak.

_The limo driver?_ thought George.

"Oh, yes. How…_sweet_," another hissed behind them.

"Chad?" Emily whispered. Surpsingly she wasn't acting at how he would have imagined. Instead of scream or looking for george for protection; when more hooded figures emerged she reached in her pocket.

_Probably for a cell phone, _George thought. _Shit, their crowding in. I really don't have a choice. Hopefully I can explain it all to her later._ He took a deep breath and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. Back to back were Emily and Geoge.

_Well here goes nothing, _both thought, and both raised their wands and shouted, "STUPEFY!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: well, I was going to wait untill I update, because I updated 4 ch. today, but in honnor of me044, I guess I'll update, another ch. :D just because I love my reviewers.

Birds of a Feather, Ch.9 

George stopped…well _he_ didn't stop, but his heart did. Spells shot out of his mouth on their own accord.

_She's a witch! She's been a witch this entire time! I thought she was a muggle. My God why didn't she tell me! Well, no duh George same reason you didn't tell her._

Not only was she a witch, she was a brilliant one! She shot spells right and left, twice saving George's life. She cast advanced spells, difficult spells, creative spells, and some spells he had never even heard of.

Finally they were able to take a run for it, escaping the Death Eaters. When they turned the final corner, they leaned against the brick wall of a skyscraper, trying to catch their breath. Emily was lamost in tears when she raised her wand to George's forhead. He guessed she didn't comprehend yet he was a wizard too.

"Emily don't!"

At this she broke down, sobbing, trying to complete the memory charm. He grabbed her wrist: "Emily, what are you doing!"

Her voice was not much more than a sob, "You c-can't r-r-rember this n-night."

"Emily, this night has been the best night of my life!"

She didn't answer, but her wand hand started shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

Her eyes grew wide, "You mean… you don't think I'm a- some sort of freak?"

"Of course not, look!"

George held up his old wand that had been his companion for years. Emily just gasped.

"I'm a wizard," he whispered.

Emily laid her head on his shoulder sobbing. Years and years of stress and fear all poured out in the form of her tears. George wrapped her in his arms; letting all those tears be expressed.

"We have to go. They will either come back or go find my brother. What about your friend…Kim? Is she a witch as well?"

Emily hicupped then nodded.

"I have to stop. This is silly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional."

George smiled and held her close, feeling protective. This reminded him of Ginny. When she was little she would always seek _him_. He didn't know why. Bill was the strong/cool one; Charlie was the smart one; Fred was the funny one; Percy was the…well screw that, Percy was a prat, even to Ginny. Ron was her playmate and Dad treated her like his pride and joy, but she still thought of him as the protective one.

However, when he held Emily, she wasn't his baby sister. She was a woman, a woman whose body was pressed against his…

"We better go," he repeated.

She nodded again and they ran in the shadows to the hotel room, hopeing Fred was still safe.

"Tell me again why we can't disapperate."

"No one can fly or disapperate from or to lardge cities. Its part of the Ligh-Low effect."

"Brilliant," mumbled George, scarcastically of course.

When they finally got to the hotel room, Fred was safe and sound. After he heard the entire story- he was convinced they had to leave ASAP.

"But how are we going to leave? The airports aren't safe and a Death Eater could fool with a port key," Emily asked.

"Disapperate?"

"No, apparantly it's illegal in this country."

"Fly?"

"We don't have any brooms," reminded Emily.

George saw a familiar sparkle in Fred's eye.

"I'm guessing George didn't tell you about our Hogwarts days?"

He slowly walked over to their old trunk and pulled out the twins' trust brooms brom their beaters' days.

"But won't someone notice?" Emily's voice tembeld with fear and Fred's grin became wider.

"George! You didn't tell the poor girl anything! You see, Emily, my brother and I own a joke shop and we invent quite a few more things other than products."

"Y-your mean _spells?_ You invent your own spells!" Emily sounded quite impressed and her fear gone.

"And this one will come in quite handy."

George smled and pulled out his wand for the third time tonight.

"Sedromore- brooms!" The redheads said togheter.

Nothing happened…well that's what Emily thought, but the twins' faces held triumphet grins.

"Nothing happened," she stated simply.

"Nothing happened? Nothing happened!" Fred looked offended. "This is what happened!" He monted his broom, and a scream of pure terror came from Emily.

A/N: yes, in the books Sedromore, nor the tumbline charm exist, but I had to make these spells up to go along with my story


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, so I changed some things around in this chapter to fit with the story better, hope ya like it ;)

Birds of a Feather, Ch.10 

"Oh my _God!_" Emily screamed. George lunged over and covered her mouth.

"Sh-sh-sh, it's alright; look!"

Fred hopped off his broom, and reappered in sight. "It's just a disappearing act," he blinked. Her reaction had been so serious, so terrifying. George slowly uncovered her mouth, trusting she wouldn't scream.

After hours of packing and planning they were ready to leave. They agreed Fred would be flying with the luggage and George and Emily would be double brooming. The three were just about to head off out the window when Emily said:

"What about Kim?"

"Is she a witch?"

Emily nodded and said, "Not to mention, if I left her alone with Chad he'd either kill her or make her a Death Eater."

The brothers had no clue wat to do.

"We don't have enough room. We can't fit another person and their luggage on only two brooms."

"We can't leave her to die!"

"Can you owl her?"

"Not without someone noticing."

By 'someone' she mean Death Eaters.

"Does she have her own broom?"

"No, illegal, remember?"

"Well, we can't just sit around here and agrue, vulnerable to a Death Eater."

As if on cue, the door opened with Kim entering.

(A/N: I normally don't interupt my own story, but the way she got a key was the Death Eaters got it off of Ryan's dead body.)

"Damn…"she whispered. She was staring out the window. She apparently thought they had left. For they were on the Sedromore Brooms.

"Come on, we're too late." Kim stated. The man George reconized as Chad stepped in first and he was followed by several other people draped in dark cloaks and masks. One of the Death eaters kicked a chair in frustration.

"Damn them!"

"How do we know they left?"

Kim pointed to Fred's forehead, which was luckily the open window in her sight.

"What if they're invisible?"

The Death Eaters started waving their arms around trying to pull off an invisibility cloak or run into someone who had the Disillusionment Charm preformed on them.

Emily gasped when a Death Eater inched closer to her and George. She pressed against him, trying to avoid the Death Eater's grasp. She saw George shake his head and mouth: _trust me._ The Death Eater was a foot away, his hand stretched out; ten inches; five inches; three inches. Then his fingers, like icy water, plunged into her stomach. She wanted to scream in pain but bit her lip instead. _What happened? Did I die? Am I a ghost?_

Finally the Death Eater left allowing Emily to breathe easier. She saw George smirking beside her. Emily smacked him upside the head, carfully enough not to make a noise, but hard enough to prove her point.

"Oh, fuck this, they're gone!"

Chad grabbed the owner of the comment by the neck and held them against the wall.

"And what! Tell Master we failed?"

The man started turning blue as he helplessly clawed at Chad's strong cruel hands. Chad's eyes narrowed as he watched the man slowly die. Finally he threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, watching him gasp for life.

Fred decided not to say and see anything more. He nodded at George and quietly took off. George mouthed at Emily to hold on and followed his brother. When they were safely away George felt Emily start shaking and realized she was crying.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: lol ok Tasha, I'll update AGAIN- yesh unpationate lil girl that one is. Anywho, before I start, I'd like to do something a lil surprising. I'd like to thank one of my beta readers, and that beta reader is Kelsey, she beta(ed?) the entire story that I've written up so far, and she told me the missing blanks and helped me with some of the names. Kels has really helped me with this story, so Kelsey, thanks girl, love ya!

Birds of a Feather Ch.11 

"Here we are, inside," Fred said when they reached Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Emily and George landed quietly and silently ran inside. Fred looked down both allies then shut the gigantic iron doors.

Blackness consumed them. One of the twins lit his wand with _lumos_. The three slowly walked through the darkness. After a while a small slit of light apperaed in the distance. Laughter and chatter echoed off the wall.

Emily didn't know what to think. Did she escape one group of Death Eaters but walked into another? Did these men lead her to her death? George flet her stiffen and wrapped an arm around her waist.

They finally reached the door. Mischief sparkled in the twins' eyes. Obviously they were expecting to surprise the Order. However…

"FRED! GEORGE!" A girl with very bushy brown hair threw open the door and caught both of the twins in on eof her famous bone breaking hugs.

"'Mione! Geroff!" Some red head murmured under the pressure of his brother's ribs stabbing his stomach. She let go, teary eyes. By now a whole groupe of people emerged from the kitchen.

The boys were just able to breathe again when another woman caught them in a bear hug convering them with kisses.

"Oh thank Merlin you're both alive!"

"Mum!" Fred gasped. The rest of the Weasleys chuckled at the classic sight of Mr.s. Weasley loving the twins who were trying, in vain, to escape.

"Molly, if ou don't let go, they won't be alive much longer." Arthur Weasley was leaning on the wall also enjoying the classic scene. Molly released the twins who, for the second time, gasped for breath.

Then, for a _third_ time, another young woman came running, but this time down the stairs.

"Did someone say Fred was back!"

Angelina slid down the banister for a faster trip. Then ran to Fred without a second thought. Fred caughter her around the waist, spinning her around in the air with his lips pressed against hers.

"Well hello to you, too, Angelina," said George sarcastically. It was though the two didn't hear him for they were still lip locked. George rolled his eyes then smiled when Tonks said:

"And who's this George?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"This, everybody, is Emily. Emily, this is everybody."

Emily was immediately accepted as one of the family. Mrs.Weasley, of course, treated her as her own and offered a warm bath and meal. George, however, insisted on speaking to Dumbledore before he got too comfortable…unlike Fred. He and Angelina were still absorbed in their own little world.

Rumus told him Dumbledore was actually just upstairs. George thanked him and promised Emily he would be back shortly. As he asended the dusty stairs he prayed Dumbledore knew wat to do, because if he didn't, this country…America…would loose all hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Birds of a Feather, Ch.12

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley? Please come in."

George quietly shut the door and sad down in a chair in from of Dumbledore. He also noticed how the room looked very similar to his office at school.

"Lemondrop?"

"Uh- no thank you…Professor."

_He looks so worn out. Poor man, this war is taking a lot out of him. Hope Harry wins this fast or Dumbledore might not last much longer. What will we do without him?_

(A/N: I swear I wrote this pre HBP, I SWEAR!)

"I see you still call me Professor, ever though you and your twin's trouble making days are over at Hogwarts. I have to admit, I miss your humor. The school seems much gloomier without your delightful jokes," said he with a twinkle in his wise eyes.

Geoge smiled, _Same ole' Dumbledore._

"I trust the mission is going well?"

"Well- uh…erm, no actually. That is why I am here, Professer…I mean-er-Sir."

Dumbledore smiled and waved him off, signaling him to carry on.

"You see Sir, Fred and I have seen how bad it's gotten in the U.S and well… honestly, two people alone cannot save it."

At this Dumbledore got up slowly walked over to Fawkes. He looked ino his old friend's eyes then turned back to George.

"I think it's time."

The old wixard lifted a glass bowl from a self and placed it between George and himself. Then placed his wand to his right temple and pulled out a silver glowing memory. He gently dropped it into the pensieve and watched it swirl away into nothingness.

"Hold on Mr. Weasley, and be prepared for anything."

George pulled out his wand and looked to Dumbledore for support.

"if you are ready then here we come… its going to be a bumpy ride."

The two wizards looked over the pensieve and…

A/N: ok, so maybe u ppl don't picture the pensieve as I do, I picture a small, silver glass bowl with a white creamy smoke coming out of it. So that is what I descirbed, sorry if it doesn't fit wat u picture.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: alright, this has to be my favorite or second favorite chapter…you haven't read the other…yet, soon, but not yet. Although this might be short I really like it, I hope u do too.

Birds of a Feather, Ch.13 

He fell…he was falling Falling into nothing. A huge blinding white swallowed him. The pressure was impressive, it was like being sucked down a drain. Tears stung George's eyes.

Faster and faster he fell. He wouldn't survive now. Anything he hit would kill him. He desperatly tried to cling to something, but it was all in vain. There was nothing to cling to. He was where no wizard had gone before. He was where no muggle thought possible. He was no where.


	14. Chapter 14

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 14**

Then it quit. Nothing. He wasn't falling, he didn't hit anything. Was he dead? He felt nothing…besides the ground under his feet.

Ground. Ground? Ground! He was standing! He looked down. Yup, it was the ground, but not the normal beautiful emerald green earth England normally had for ground. It was a mixture of dirt, clay, dead grass, and……mud? But how? Their was no moisture.

"It's blood."

George turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him.

"This was a battle in the first war. One of the most important to some, interesting to few, and caused the most heartache for all."

George watch as black forms appeared at one end and others at the opposite end. They started chargeing at each other.

"Good and bad, dark and light. This was will never end. Voldemort knew our weakness which is also our greatest strength: love. He put thousands under the Imperius Curse and put them up front. Forcing us to kill or injure our loved ones to defeat our enemies."

"To kill or be killed," George whispered, "just like Harry."

"Just like Harry," Dumbledore agreed.

They stood in silence for a while watching the murderous event take place.

"Muggle weapons and wands. We tried everything. And still each side lost over half of the lives that fought."

George felt sick. Would this happen again?

"I think you've seen enough," Dumbledore said with a wave of his wand. They were back in the office-like room.

Finally George spoke, "Pofessor… why-"

"Did I show you that? Because the only way we can save Emily and her country is by another battle."

George nodded, he understood. He was about to go when another question shot out of his mouth.

"Where was I when I was falling? Was I…no where?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with his secret.

"No where! My dear boy, you can't be no where if you are something! You can only be no where if you're nothing. So if you were no where it wasn't you because you were nothing! So the real question was, what were you when you were falling? Understand?"

George smiled and nodded…then the smile melted off his face and he quickly shook his head. Dumbledore chuckled and waved him off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 15**

George slid down the banister and yanked Fred off of Angelina and pulled his confused twin towards the door.

"Sorry Angelina! But this one has some unfinished business to take care of!"

George dragged his disgruntled twin down the dark hallwyas, Fred muttering and cursing. They made it to the door in less than five seconds. George unhooked the luggage from Fred's broom and thrusted it inot his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the bloody hell is going on Geoge?"

"I'll explain on the way; hurry up!"

George mounted his broom and took off, disappearing from Fred's veiw as soon as he jumped on.

"Wait for me!" Fred hollered, disappering as well when he mounted.

The red headed twins flew as fast as their brooms would carry them. George yelled over the wind all the things he'd just learned, filling Fred in.

"So exactly where are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

"How are we going to get someone to help us if we don't know who's a wizard and who's a muggle?"

"Dunno that either."

"Well what do you know!" Fred's patients were wearing thin.

George turned around with a grin on his face:

"Get ready for battle my brother! The Weasley Twins are ready for round two!"

And with that he went inot a spectacular nose dive, spinning as he did, hollering and whooping in the wind.

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" He shouted somewhere below Fred.

"Wait up you twit!"

Fred headed into a nosedive as well.

_So this is what its like to be a seeker,_he thought as the wind whisteled in his ears. His eyes began to water and it was though he was having an out of body experience. He was watching him self dangerously plunge to the Earth. All his weight and pressure up in the clouds.

Then he saw the land.

_Oh shit, it's too close!_

He tried to pull out of his nosedive but he was going too fast. With all his muscle he tried to pull up. It was no use, he would crash. He would die right here and now and he never got to say goodbye to Angelina.

_Damn you George._

His death was nearing he could almost taste it. Nobody would see him to save him, he was inbisible. He had no hope.

_Why try?_

Pictures flashed into his mind of all the people he loved.

_No I can't do this! I can't die!\_

He strained on the handle of his broom. He couldn't leave them like this… 

A/N: alright, so if you read my stories, you know I do this a lot. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 16**

George saw Fred sky rocket closer to the ground. He smiled, waved his wand and said a charm.

It was really quite funny. Here Fred was, zooming to his death and then his broom just jerked to a halt in midair, flinging the rider off the broom and watch him bounce three times on the ground then land flat on his face. George saw Fred moan, pick himself up and shake from head to toe like a dog. He sad back and stared at his surroundings.

In anyone's view –except George's since he had the same charm on his broom- it looked as though a young man just popped out of thin air and plop on the ground.

Fred held a hand to his achin head, mumbling.

"Damn you George, I can hear you snickering! Get out here!"

George didn't bother to hide it back; as soon as he jumped off his broom and laughed. He laughed so hard he was clutching his sides and had tears rolling down his bright red face. Fred hit him on the side of the head with his broom he luckily bumped into. This stopped George from laughing but still had a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Oh great, It'll take me a week till I can swipe that thing off. _Fred thought bitterly.

"What if a Death Eater saw that?"

"GREAT! Then we can sneak up on them while their dying of laughter!"

Fred sook his head and started to brush the dust off of him.

"Oy, Mr. Genius, what now?"

"Find the head of the American Order."

"How?"

"No clue."

Fred rolled his eyes and muttered, "brilliant."

"With my help of course."

They turned to the familiar voice. It was Emily. She had just gotten off a broom.

"Where did you come from?" Both tiwns asked, both wearing identical looks.

"Tonks lent me her broom. Now lets go before we're overheard. Spies are everywhere."

The Weasleys snapped back to reality and followed Faith to God knows where.


	17. Chapter 17

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 17**

After stepping off the subway, Emily started walking towards the outskirts of town. They walked in silence till nothing but a thirty foot ivy covered wall stood before them. It looked old, torn, and beaten, but it was very strong. Under part of the ivy was a sight that just barely read:

Animal Preserve

Do Not Enter

Emily, ignoring the sign, started climbing the wall like a natural. Without a word Fred and George followed. Emily waited at the top till they met up with her, panting. Fred looked down and felt his stomach tighten. Nothing but darkness lied beneath them. A huge cavern was in the ground. Fred tried but couldn't make out the bottom, and the edge of land was too far to jump for.

Emily swung her legs over and ropped out of sight. George tried to grab her before she jumped but he was too late.

"EMILY!"

"Yeah?"

He looked down. There she was, standing in midair.

George's jaw dropped and Fred muttered; "bloddy hell." Emily just laughed and started walking across the giganic hole.

"It's a secret step. You won't fall unless you're in with dark magic."

The twins just gaped.

"Try it."

It took a while for them to register her words. When they finally sunk in without another hesitation they jumped. Sure enough, they landed on midair but it felt like ground.

They started back on their journey, on land they could actually see, dodging trees and branches, Emily then stopped and signaled them to be quiet. She started walking around quite heavily. After walking around for a few minutes a sound echoed through the woods. It was like a knock of hollow wood. Emily stopped, and started jumping up and down in the same spot. The knock sounded every time she landed. The ground was holllow!

Soon she stopped jumping and bent down to grab a rock. Instead of a rock coming up in her hand, the ground did! It was a door. She waved at the twins to follow her.

When they dropped under the trap door Emily quickly shut it above. Again they were swallowed by darkenss. All three lit their wands and soon found they were in a living room. Emily walked over and liet the fire place including several candles for light. She went down a corridor lighting candles as she went. Fred and George looked around the living room. It was very well decorated, clean and had superb furniture. Magic accessories were everywhere in an orderly form. The place was very well kept. Who lived here?

"You boys hungry?"

Emily startled them when she opened a door that led to a kichen behind them.

"Uh…ya...sure…thanks."

A few minutes later Emily returned with very well made sandwitches and a few bottles of butter beer.

"Do you live here?"

"Me? No! This is where the Order and Aurors come when they need a safe place to stay."

"I didn't know you were in the American Order," said George.

"I'm not, but I have three brothers and my father in it. My dad wouldn't let me join for my own safety."

They sat in silence enjoying the meal. Several minutes later Emily picked up the empty sandwitche trays and bottles and disappered into the kitchen. When she was done she came out, grabbed the floo powder jar, and threw a handful into the fire.

"Where are you going?"

"No where, I just need to contact my dad."

She bent down on the rug then yelled, "Peter Leavingway," while sticking her head in the fire.

The twins sat on the couch listening to a one person conversation. They heard her tell about everything that had happened, where she was, and what she needed. After an hour of family talk and a meeting schedule she pulled out of the fire.

"He's on his way," she said.

A/N: alright, I'm very sorry if u read "Faith" anywhere in this story, she was the name of Emily before the last minute. Emily seemed to fit her personality more. So if you see Faith, know its Emily.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: alright, so this chapter is PURLEY fluff between Emily and George. If you do not like fluff then you can skip this chapter entirely. But I am a girl, and girls cannot help but add romance into their stories. And this chapter is for the girls, and Emily ;)

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 18**

A while later, after Fred politely went to bed after winking at George and nodding in Emily's direction, the two were alone. They talked for some time, this time they truth. They shared laughs, and some tears over some white wine (wizarding version). It was another great date. They soon sad in silence looking from the flames of the crackling fire, to their wine glass, to each other's eyes. When they saw they other look up both quickly ooked back to the fire or the wine.

George lied back letting his thoughts wander. He soon felt Emily lean against him, a warm invitation to put his arm around her. His fingers laced with hers; his thumb gently rubbing against her knuckles. He was looking down at her and not too long did he wait till she looked up at him. This time he didn't look away and neither did she. They held the gaze for a while then George bent in.

His lips gently brushed against hers, he was about to sit back up but she kissed him back. The temptation was almost to much for him. Her lips were soft and moist, her gentle hands cupping the back of his neck. He shifted a little to hold her easier. His fingers grazed the skin on her neck. George tried to stay gentle, not wanting to startle her.

Emily, however, kissed him deeper; pressing her lips harder against his. She flet his hands leave her neck to travel down her back to hold her hips. _Damn, he's a good kisser. _The thought left her mind as quickly as it had come. Her own fingers started to run through and explore his firery red hair. His hands gripped her waist tighter. He was kissing with more pressure. She ran her tounge against his lips; barely starting to separate them.

George suddenly stood up, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked worried.

"Me! Yeah…yeah. More than okay. Wonderful, incredible.

"Then whats wrong? Is it something I did?"

"Nothing! Well its not wrong…I mean… its just that- no not you at all. You're fine, better than fine. Its me, I…I …"

Emily stood up and pressed a finger to his lips. He slowly let out a breath and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed her again, then took her hand kissing her finger tips, to her fingers, to her palm. He then turned her hand over, kissing her knuckles then her wrists. She closd her eyes while his lips brushed against her skin up her arm. He got to her neck, finally getting to her lips again. They kissed harder then gently and harder again, following the pattern. He kissed down to her neck again. When he got to the hollow spot on her neck he kissed hader. Her breathing became faster. He held her tightly.

She gently pushed his head away and whispered, "We better get some sleep."

He smiled and nodded. She turned to walk to her room when George grabbed her hand once more. He kissed the back of her hand and said:

"G'night M'lady."


	19. Chapter 19

**Birds of a Feather**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning they met Faith's father. This man sparked an interest in the twins the moment they met him. If you judge this book by its cover you would seen him as serious, secretive, and brutally demanded respect. He stood six-foot-four inches tall, shoulders back, back straight, and a blank expression. However, once positive they were alone he was laid back and friendly. His face cracked into a huge grin as he shook Fred and George's hand. As soon as he was told of George's relation with Faith he pulled him into a bone breaking hug. (He oddly reminded them of Hagrid.) Once back on business terms, unfortunately, he was everything he looked like. He sat up straight, shoulders square, poker face; eyes squinted, and spoke in hushed tones.

"You must understand how serious our situation is," he breathed.

His lips barely moved preventing even an expert from reading his lips. Only Fred, George, and his daughter were able to recognize the hushed sounds moved into words.

"We know, we've seen the effects," Fred whispered. Both the twins still grieved their dear friend, Ryan's, loss.

"How can you know and still have the courage to fight?"

George smiled; Faith's father was an interesting man. He had no hope for a victory, yet still sacrificed so much for one.

Fred and George pulled out a piece of parchment they had developed together. It was a master piece. They had drawn up a plan, a plan that they thought was unbeatable. They, too, were willing to sacrifice everything for a non-existent victory. In this plan they were going to use everything… anything they could.

They had done the impossible, according to Faith. They made her father smile during a serous business matter.

"If this doesn't win us the battle it will at least put those bastards through enough misery!" He laughed. His smile was from ear to ear and his eyes were a lot like the twins' when they decided on a new prank.

"Glad you like it," said George. Faith's father was like a young boy in the prank shop eyeballing a new prank kit and who gasped with delight when George said he could have it for free.

"Only one question," he said. "Where are-"

"We'll take care of it," Fred said with a wink.

He raised his eyebrows but made no remark.

"And when are we going to put 'the plan' into action?"

"As soon as possible, before any Death Eaters can tell we're planning something."

"Good point, well you better get some sleep."

He kissed Faith on the forehead goodnight and walked over to the fireplace.

"Where are you-"

Faith's father disappeared before George could finish his question.

"Probably to gather as many people as he can, when he hears the words 'as soon as possible' he takes it seriously. It looks like we start tomorrow." Faith whispered and climbed up to bed.


End file.
